


Valkyrie

by LunaWolfe



Series: Eira Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Thor finds a surprise while scouring Asgardian wastelands.
Series: Eira Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170749
Kudos: 1





	Valkyrie

The soil was dry and it crunched under Thor’s boots as he strode over it. “Why are we here?” Sif questioned for the fifth time since Thor assembled his warriors.  
“Sif, these are my lands now. I will scour them until their very ends to assure that all Asgardians are well taken care of. It is what the All-Father would have wanted.” Sif sniggered behind him. Odin wasn’t the most loved in his kingdom, but everyone had respected him. It was true that Odin had neglected certain classes among his people, and Thor planned to change that. War had ravaged this part of Asgard, and Thor was doubtful that there would be anyone left, but he’d made it his mission check anyway.  
The swift movement to their left had all of them drawing their weapons. Thor motioned for Sif to flank the right side of the boulder ahead of them as he stalked to the left, Mjölnir at the ready. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Kneeling on the ground in a defensive crouch was a young, blonde girl. Her pale skin was smeared with blood and dirt, and her blue eyes flicked around frantically. Thor held up his hand, dropping Mjölnir back to his side.  
“Little One, there is no need to fear,” he soothed, holding his hands out in a peaceful gesture. “I’m Thor. I wish to help you. Can you tell me your name?” The girl drew further into herself, pulling away from him hostilely. “Alright. Alright. No one here wishes to hurt you.” The rags covering her body slid down, revealing the scars across her back, under the curve of her shoulder blades. Deep, ugly scars that were jagged and shiny. Thor contained the urge to recoil, but only barely. Runes ran down the length of her spine, deep russet against her snowy skin. “Valkyrie,” Thor whispered reverently, causing a shocking reaction from the girl, who fell backwards, trying to escape. Sif roughly grabbed her arms, hauling her upright, and anger flared in Thor’s veins. “Remove your hands!” he boomed, gaining a sour yet shocked look from Sif, who relented, releasing the young girl’s arms.  
…  
The girl skittered away. Thor could see that she was weak. He doubted that she’d had food in a long while, and her lips were dry and cracked. He could see her growing more lethargic the longer they stood there. As much as he didn’t like the answer, Thor knew he would just have to wait her out. “We have food. And water. You can come with us,” he offered, giving her a smile. Jane had always told him that his smiles were magical. But the girl simply glared coldly at him, clutching the rags closer to her body. Calculating his move, Thor darted forward, gently grasping the girl, dragging her to his body. She thrashed violently, screeching loud enough to shatter glass. But Thor could feel her growing weaker. Soon enough, Thor knew she would wear herself out. He did not expect the sharp elbow to his nose, and his grip almost slackened, but he felt her legs give, and he caught her, swooping her into his arms.  
…  
The healers gathered around the young girl, whispering frantically amongst themselves. Thor stood nervously across the room, determined to not leave the girl’s side. “That will be enough! Stop whispering about her, and heal her!” Thor barked, immediately silencing the room. Thor couldn’t help but be on edge. Valkyries hadn’t been seen in nearly 500 years, and here was one, laying right in front of him. Or, so he suspected. The healers would confirm, but Thor couldn’t imagine any other explanation.  
“Your majesty, we will be at work for a long while, I suspect. Would you like to rest and come back once we are finished?” a healer spoke, approaching him.  
“No, I will wait here. Is it true? She is Valkyrie?”  
The healer nodded grimly. “Yes, I believe so. Sad, she must be the only one left.” Thor nodded, looking back to the young girl.  
“Indeed.”  
…  
Loki strolled the halls of the palace searching for his brother. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. How dare Thor call himself king when it was Loki doing all the work! The prince refused to let the injustice stand!  
Finally, Loki heard his brother’s voice coming from the healers’ room, so he stormed in, slamming the doors wide open. “Thor!” Loki boomed, startling everyone in the room. Thor looked up to meet his brother’s stormy eyes.  
“Loki?” he questioned.  
“How….” Loki was cut off with a whimper coming from the healers’ table. His eyes landed on the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. And they were immediately drawn to the runes running delicately down her sides, over her hips, and across the bottom of her abdomen. His eyes widened. Valkyrie? “Thor?” he questioned.  
Thor’s eyes snapped to meet his brother. “Brother…”  
“A Valkyrie?”  
“Yes…”  
Loki was unable to stop himself as he stepped toward the girl. Thor stepped into his path. “Loki,” Thor warned. Loki waved him off. The prince reached the young girl and stroked a gentle hand down her side. Her eyes snapped open, immediately filling with fear.  
“It’s alright. You’re safe here,” Loki soothed kindly, a trait he didn’t usually exhibit. The girl’s sapphire eyes met his own, and he smiled down at her. “Can you tell me your name, Little One?”  
“Ei-Eira,” the girl croaked.  
“Eira, I am Loki, Prince of Asgard,” he said, introducing himself with a bow. Bootsteps sounded behind him as Thor approached.  
“Odin?” Eira questioned, making her way upright.  
“No. I am Thor, son of Odin.” The girl all but snarled.  
“He is a pathetic All-Father,” she declared, shocking everyone in the room. “My people are dead because of him.”  
“Odin…” Thor began, but Loki cut it.  
“Is dead. Thor is now king of Asgard. He wishes to repair the damage done to Asgard.” Rarely did Loki come to his brother’s defense, but he spoke the truth. He really believed that Thor was trying his best to fix their father’s mistakes. Eira looked at them both evenly. Before nodding and standing.  
“I should wish to have some food.” She looked down at her naked body. “And clothing.”  
Thor snapped his fingers. “Inform the Queen’s maids that Eira will need assistance,” he ordered.  
“Until then,” Loki began, removing his cape and draping it over Eira’s shoulders. “I will show you to your chambers.”  
…  
Eira studied the halls of the Asgardian palace as Loki led her to her room. From the pearlescent walls to the golden hued floors, she’d never seen such opulence. It was honestly wasteful.  
“You are Valkyrie, no?” Loki questioned.  
Eira snorted. “The Valkyrie are dead. I am no more than a relic. Used, scarred, and worthless.”  
“Hardly. You are more valuable than you realize. You are a symbol of hope for Asgard. A symbol that the greatness that we once obtained is more than a distant memory.” Eira sneered harshly, pulling to a stop to face the prince.  
“I am no ones hope! I am weak! I do not even have my wings! The gods, they left us long ago! And soon enough, we will all join them!” With a huff, she stormed forward, leaving Loki struggling to catch up.  
…  
Thor and Loki stood outside Eira’s door waiting. They were to take her to meet their mother and dine in the great hall. Her doors swung open with a whoosh and a creak, and Eira stood before them, the picture of a goddess. Their mother had selected a sapphire silk dress for the girl, and it flowed over her lean body and hugged her curves. The gown was backless, exposing her runic skin all the way to the crest of her hips. Their mother had offered her own golden bangles, themselves inscribed with runes, and they graced her slim arms, from wrist to bicep. Her long, golden hair hung in gentle waves, braids and traditional beads scattered throughout. The hilt of the slim bladed knife that Frigga had insisted Thor offer the girl was prominent against her thigh, the sapphire at the tip making facets in the silk. “Are we not ready to dine?” Eira asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Yes, of course.,” Thor agreed, motioning for her to go ahead of them.  
…  
Frigga stood from her seat at the head of the table, her arms spread wide, and smiled. “Welcome, Eira! I do hope my boys have treated you with kindness.” Eira bowed, her arm over her heart.  
“All-Mother, Thank you for your hospitality. It will not be forgotten.”  
“Get up, Dear. You shall bow to no one. On the contrary, we should all bow to you.” To emphasize her words, the queen began to kneel, when Eira quickly grabbed the All-Mother’s arm, halting her.  
“Please, no. My queen, I am nothing. No one to worship. I am a smear on the history of the Valkyrie.” Frigga gasped, drawing the young girl to her, hugging her tightly. Almost reluctantly, Eira hugged back.  
“You are so much more than you say, my girl.” The queen then kissed the girl’s temple and helped her stand. “You look beautiful in sapphire. I had always hoped to clothe my daughter in the hue, but I was only graced with boys.” Frigga rolled her eyes in playfulness. “Now, we eat!”  
…  
“You showed great respect for my mother. I thought you felt slighted by this family.” Loki probed as the first course was being served. His voice was only loud enough for Eira to hear. The girl looked up sharply.  
“No. I despise Odin for what he has done. Why should I blame the wife for the husband’s idiocy? Or the sons for that matter? Queen Frigga is a proud, strong woman. I respect her, and it would be my honor to serve her. I was born a warrior, and if my Queen requires it, I will be so again.”  
…  
The next morning, Loki made his way to Eira’s chamber to fetch her. Frigga wanted to show their guest the gardens. She met him before he could reach her hall. The night before, she had looked like a princess. Today, she looked nothing short of a warrior. Brown leather pants tucked into the legs of knee-high chocolate boots. Her loose white shirt hung under the leather jerkin covering her chest. Her hair was swept into intricate braids and pinned just above the base of her neck. The knife his mother had given her the night before was strapped around her thigh. And a long, grey cloak hung over her shoulders.  
“Good morning, Eira,” the prince greeted with a smile.  
“Good morning, Prince Loki. Your mother, she provided mostly gowns for me. This will not displease her will it?” She gestured to her outfit.  
“No, I assure you. She will not be displeased.”  
“Good. You came to ask me something?”  
“Mother. She wishes to show you her gardens. She is quite proud of them.” Eira nodded.  
“Of course. Lead the way.”  
…  
Eira stood watching Thor’s team spar, and she shook her head. “The female needs to spend less time picking up her feet,” she whispered to Thor, who chuckled. Sif, who overheard, snapped her head up.  
“Would you like to show me?” she challenged the Valkyrie.  
“Indeed.” Swiping a sword from the weapons wall, Eira jumped down from her perch and took guard. In less than a minute, she had the other female pinned, sword to her throat. “If you hadn’t picked up your feet, I would not have been able to take you so easily.”  
Sif nodded angrily and took Eira’s outstretched hand and hoisted herself up. “Thank you for the advice,” she snarled, storming from the room.  
…  
Thor was leaving the smithy when Loki caught up to him. “What are you up to, Brother?” the prince questioned.  
“Eira is quite the swordsman. I am having her one made.”  
“A thoughtful gift,” Loki agreed.  
“What do you think of young Eira?” Thor asked, slinging his arm over his brother’s shoulders.  
“She interests me, I must admit.”  
“I….”  
The brothers were interrupted by the long, high screech coming from the palace doors. A bloodied Eira emerged, leading Frigga by the hand. “We are under attack!” she bellowed, rushing to Thor and Loki. The sword she had swiped from the armor room dripped with blood. The knife, that she’d no doubt quickly sheathed in order to take the Queen’s hand was also smeared with blood. Thor grabbed Eira’s shoulders to steady her.  
“Who is it? How many?” he demanded.  
“I do not know. A dozen at the very least.”  
Sif appeared, weapon brandished. “Thor?”  
“Sif, prepare to attack!” he commanded, calling Mjölnir to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to make this a series. This is just a small snack.


End file.
